A Love for A Scoundrel
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: LSFExileAtton. It was her fear of his death and his persona that made her realize that a love for him was budding. Songfic


**This is a little fluffy romance…I know, I know I'm getting soft but hey, I spent a little time on this. LSFExileAtton most definitely, and these wonderful lyrics that I love are Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Awesome song, and by the way…I don't own KotOR or SW, but I do enjoy making occasional sappy stories. Read and Review!**

Hours had ticked by since Malachor V. Those hours were the most tormenting, and heart-wrenching moments of the Exile's life. She was lost, confused, and praying silently that this had never happened.

Lying in the medical bay was a soul that she had felt so broken for. Brutally and mortally wounded, Atton Rand rested unconscious. The wounds were countless: his arm severed and so many deep cuts. All from Sion, whom the Exile struck down. She had held the scoundrel, begging him to hold on for so long. It killed her to see him slip away, and she felt as though he were already dead.

She slowly entered the med bay, the door sliding open for her. She blinked back tears that threatened to cascade down her gentle but grime-covered face. She stood there for a moment, gazing at his body. Her heart caught at the slight breath emitted from his chapped lips, as she slowly approached him.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

She brushed her fingers against his remaining hand, feeling the coldness of it. She blamed herself, right then and there. It was this moment that she wanted to sob her heart out, having not even had the chance to speak from her heart those words that she had meant to say.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She sat down on the cot, trying so hard not to break. She had denied her love for him for so long, and now that she saw him in such a horrifying state, she could not help but want to cherish his last moments. She lay down against him, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her face into his neck. He remained motionless, as it had been earlier. Her cheeks grew wetter, as tears rushed down. She kept holding on, continually hoping that one breath she had seen would grow into more. But now, this seemed hopeless.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

She felt her fingers brush his dark hair out of his eyes, dark circles still encircling those closed chocolate eyes. She didn't know how to avoid these feelings that screamed to be told. She felt tears brim her eyes, as she held him so tenderly.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, Atton…I've denied you so long…I shouldn't have lied, I shouldn't have pushed you away…I love you, Atton, no matter what. If this is your end, I will never be able to love another, because no one is like you," she whispered against him, unable to hold back all of this.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

She felt intense misery pour into her soul. She would not give up on him, she refused. Her heart pleaded with her to keep trying, as long as she could.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"I don't care if they say that you're dying. I'm not leaving you…" she said softly, gazing up at him. His expression was still the same, the unconscious expression.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own_

"I wouldn't be the same person I am without you. See, I would have just stuck to the rules. And life would be pretty boring without the scoundrel around, right?" she said, laughing a bit at that. "I wouldn't have found myself. I would still be a shell of who I once was. You brought back the old me and more…I owe you a thanks for that."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

A low groan came from the man she was holding, breath entering him. She sat up for a moment, watching life pour back into him. She felt tears of joy leak onto her cheeks, as he opened his eyes.

"Breanna? What are you doing here?" he choked out, shocked that she was there next to him. She smiled for a moment, taking his hand.

"I'm here to make up for what I've missed. I'm not going to push you away anymore," she said, as he gazed up at her with pure disbelief.

"Well, I don't think that you would push away an injured guy like that, I mean you'- wait, what are you saying?"

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"I'm saying that I love you, and that I can't stand another time of me denying it," she said, as he grinned.

"Looks like I just scored big time…No, I'm kidding, Bree. I'll use a new line that the romance novels haven't seen yet: I knew it!" He joked, as she lowered her lips to his, forgetting the past and beginning a new future.


End file.
